scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dog Watch
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Food Fight }} The Dog Watch is the first episode of Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack. Premise The gang visits Daphne's old friend. But, Scooby discovers paw-prints leading out of the dog house that were made by an invisible demon dog! Plot "Daphne, oh Daphne, it's me, Lilly!" a female voice cries out of Daphne's cell phone. The Mystery Machine is driving along a road. It is a hot summer day. "Lilly!" exclaims Daphne. "I haven't seen you since first grade!" "Yes, please, I'd like to invite you to my estate, two strange men named Robert and Ed have been sneaking around, remember in first grade when we stopped strange men? We have to stop more strange men from causing any harm," Lilly says. "We're coming!" Daphne says. An hour later, the van stops at a big estate. The gang exits the van. Lilly appears. "Daphne!" cries Lilly. "Lilly!" cries Daphne. Daphne turns to the gang. "This is my old friend, Lilly." An old man and a young man are spying for a tree. They both look mean. The old man turns to the young man. "Give me the shovel Rob," he says. The young man, who is obviously Robert hands a shovel to the old man. The old man tosses it in between Lilly and the gang. "Oh my," Lilly says. "It must be Robert and Ed, let's get inside!" The gang and Lilly run into the estate. That night, Scooby and Shaggy are sleeping. Scooby stands up and goes outside. Scooby looks at an empty doghouse. Paw-prints are leading out of it. Scooby walks back inside and goes to sleep. The next day, Shaggy wakes up to the noise of shouting. He stands up, Scooby is sleeping. "Like, wake up Scoob," Shaggy says. "Rokay," says Scooby. He stands up. The cowards rush outside. They find the rest of the gang and Lilly are looking at the paw-prints. "It must be the demon dog that can't be seen!" Lilly says. "They call him the Invisible Dog." "Well gang, it looks like we've got a mystery on our hands," Fred says. Scooby and Shaggy moan. Soon, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues in the forest. "We haven't found anything," Fred says. "We've only been looking an hour," Velma says. Fred feels something licking his hand. He turns in all directions. Nothing's there. "It's the Invisible Dog!" cries Fred. The three run away. Meanwhile, the Coward Duo (Scooby and Shaggy) are searching for clues. They go inside the doghouse. "Like, look at all this stuff," Shaggy says. Inside is a lab! "Row!" exclaims Scooby. "No wonder the outside is huge," Shaggy says. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run in. "The Invisible Dog is after us!" Fred says. Daphne sees the lab. "I know this is Velma's line, but I've got this mystery all wrapped up," she says. "Now just let me call the police." In an hour, the gang and Lilly are looking around. The police come and grab Lilly. "A woman named Daphne Blake says you're a crook," a policewoman says. "It's true," Lilly says. "I lured Daph here so I could steal her money." The police take her away. "How'd you know?" Velma asks Daphne. "Easy, I saw my wallet in the lab and I know that Lilly loves labs," Daphne says. Robert and Ed are sitting in chairs behind them. Velma turns to Robert and Ed. "You two were just trying to warn us about Lilly, right?" "Yes, Rob and I were trying to warn you," says Ed. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *The Invisible Dog Suspects Culprits Locations *Lilly's Estate Notes/trivia *This is the first episode. Quotes :"Daphne, oh Daphne, it's me, Lilly!" - Lilly Home Media *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Thanksgiving Thieves